The Power of a Touch
by heintz571
Summary: Since Donna has started traveling with the Doctor again he has taught her some wonderful things now he is about to show her how powerful a touch can be.  This is a continuation of "The Power of Series.  Please enjoy.


**Thank each of you for reading I do hope that you will review and tell me what you think**

Title: The power of a Touch

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor(10) and Donna

Rating: Mature please be careful where you read this we don't want anyone to get in trouble

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish they were mine and mine alone but alas they are not

Warning: Very vivid don't read where you shouldn't

Summary: Since Donna has started traveling with the Doctor again he has taught her some wonderful things now he is about to show her how powerful a touch can be. This is a continuation of "The Power of Series. Please enjoy.

Donna started to awaken from a deep dreamless sleep with the Doctor tracing the curvature of her body with his finger tips. She felt a delicious tingle on her skin where his fingers ghosted down her bear arms, hips and ending around mid thigh

As he moved his body closer to hers he spooned against her back so he could continue his light touches along her breast and down her tummy. As he reached the apex of her womanhood he started to move back up her body tracing small circles over her milky skin.

Donna just moaned as she arched her back closer to him wanting to feel ever bit of his body against hers needing to erase any vacant space in between them.

Chuckling at the antics of his lover the Doctor started to kiss her neck then slowly moved to her shoulder where he bit hard causing a Donna to yelp in pleasurable pain.

Groaning as the scent of her arousal engulfed him he moved his hands into the moistness of her nether regions and stroked her gently; loving the feel of her slickness that enveloped his fingers as he probed in the darkness looking for the spot which he knew would shoot his lover into the stars.

He knew he had found the right angle when Donna reared off the bed trying to engulf his fingers deeper inside of her. As he brought her to the pivotal peak of arousal he crushed his lips to hers, he captured ever sigh and moans coming from her parted lips with his own. As her orgasm peaked she reared her head backwards on the pillow presenting her long neck for him to feast upon, which he gladly did with gusto tasting the sweetness of her scent.

Coming down from her elation she looked into his warm brown eyes and smiled, "You have a very powerful touch in those fingers of yours."

Embracing her laying his head on her shoulder he replied in voice laden with unbridles passion, "You haven't even began to feel how powerful my touch can be."

Playing with his hair she stated cheekily, "I believe that my touch is just as intense do you want me to show you handsome."

"Oh Yes, my sweet Donna show me what you got."

With that challenge hanging in the air Donna wiggled her way out from underneath him pushing him down on his back moving slowly toward his manliness and before wrapping her hands around him she smiled seductively, " Are you ready lover?'

With her hand around his erection all words left him, with a nod she started to stroke up and down his length using her nails to send shivers to the middle of his spine. As she moved more quickly the Doctor thrusted himself into her warm grasp wanting the completion that his body needed badly.

The moans and movements of her lover caused Donna to smile up at him right before she placed delicate kisses on his abdomen and chest. When she reached his neck she bit down, hard, and as her tongue licked the bruised spot, the Doctor gave a howl calling her name signaling his release from her exquisite torture.

Finally finding his voice he breathed deeply, "Oh my sweet Donna I think your touch is utterly wonderful."

Lying in each other's arms they didn't speak they just relished the silence allowing their bodies to recuperate from the other's touch.

Rising reluctantly from the bed, the Doctor smiled as Donna groaned, "Come on my love I want to bring you someplace special."

"I don't want to go anywhere I want to stay in bed with you." Donna complained.

"I know you do but I really want to show you something amazing." He extended his hand to her and wiggled his fingers.

Rising up slowly she grabbed his hand allowing him to help her up and when she was face to face to him she asked, "Is there going to be any running involved because I don't think I am in any condition to be to active."

Embracing her as he kissed her passionately the Doctor answered breathlessly, "I can't promise you that because you know how I love to run. But I promise you it will be fantastic so come on my dear let's start the day."

Not wanting to leave his arms she leaned closer to him, "Well if you want to start the day so badly you are going to have to carry me to the shower."

Without hesitation he picked her up and moved purposely toward the bathroom, "I will carry you anywhere you want lover."

Giggling as he swept her into his arms she opened the door to the en suite, "Oh I don't think that would be a good idea especially since you are over 900 years old. You're not a spring chicken anymore your back may give out on you if you carry me too far."

Placing her on the cold tiles and starting the shower he turned and lifted her placing her under the spray of water, "I'll have you know Ms. Noble I am pretty strong for my age and I am in very good health."

"Oh I know you are in very good health handsome I can attest to that fact, especially when you make love to me in our bed. But how are you in other positions are you just as strong?"

Moving closer to her the Doctor placed his hands against the wall on each side of her effectively keeping her in one place. Leaning closer he whispered in her ear, "Is that your way of telling me that you want me to take you against this wall?"

Feeling her body respond to his advances she gulped for air, "Yes, I guess it is sexy so are you going to prove to me that you are very strong or am I going to have to use my imagination."

Donna watched as his eyes became even darker and as he moved closer, feeling the need for him grow stronger inside of her. But nothing could have prepared her for quickness that the Timelord moved as he lifted her up in his arms placing the lower half of his body in between her legs.

She felt herself rise further into the air and marveled at the power of her lover, as his hardness was poised at her warm entrance he took one last look at her then plunged himself inside of her. The force of his movements engulfing him with her deep warmth pushed her against the wall hard and as he started to move Donna just held on for the ride.

He took her fast and hard using the wall as leverage as he moved deeper inside of her with each thrust of his body. Feeling her body start to quiver he knew that she was close and he wanted to join her as she ascended into the heavens. Moving quicker then he thought was possible he brought them both to the apex of passion and with one more thrust he brought them both crashing down. Exhilarating in their unity of passionate release he held his beloved close to his body loving the way it trembled against his.

Donna's eyes finally began to focus on her lover, and she saw that he was just starting to come down as well. He kissed her reverently as he lowered her back down to the floor and held her close as she found her footing once again.

Breathlessly she stated in between kisses, "Remind me never to underestimate your strength and the power of your touch ever again."

Chuckling, the Doctor held onto his Donna, "I will remind you anytime you desire my love."

Grabbing the body wash from the shelf she proceeded to wash him while kissing his newly cleaned skin. The Doctor just stood and allowed his lover to caress him and as she finished her ministrations on his skin he felt the power of her touch bring him back to life.

Quickly he turned off the water and pulled Donna out of the glass doors soon he had her dried off. After he had dried himself he then proceeded to lift her over his shoulder. He walked the few steps to the bed and placed her on the silken sheets and starting using his own touch to bring her back to life as well.

Donna moaned, "I thought we were going some special planet."

Moving his body up hers he kissed her lips before replying, "To hell with the planet it can wait right now I need to feel your touch."

Moving her hands down his back she stated, "And I need to feel your touch as well."

The moans and gasps of two lovers echoed within the passageways of the TARDIS and for once the universe didn't interfere because no matter where in time and space any species lived one thing was shared by everyone and that is the powerful need to be touched.


End file.
